Fangpuss the Werewolf
by The Amazing Spider Green
Summary: Essa é a história de Fangpuss, com ele encontrando sua própria turma, e resolvendo seu primeiro mistério com pessoas diferentes. Como será que nosso pequeno lobisomem se sairá?


_Eu não possuo Fangface, e nem Fangpuss, apenas alguns poucos OCs que aparecerem._

_**Sinopse:** _Essa é a história de Fangpuss, com ele encontrando sua própria turma e resolvendo seu primeiro mistério com pessoas diferentes. Como será que nosso pequeno lobisomem se sairá?

_Essa ideia em ocorreu de repente, enquanto assistia a um dos episódios de "Fangface and Fangpuss", e e então eu pensei: "Como seria uma história puramente feita com Fangpuss?"_

_E essa Fic surgiu. Espero que gostem._

* * *

Desde que usava fraldas, eu sempre resolvia crimes, então não seria difícil ir para um novo ano na escola, certo? Afinal, eu enfrentei uma Medusa, um maníaco por frio, e várias outras coisas estranhas.

E eu enfrentava todos aqueles crimes com meu primo, Sherman Fangsworth, e seus amigos. Mas poucas pessoas o chamavam de Sherman. Ele era chamado de Fangs. Eu adorava aquele cara, ele era o meu herói, e ele sempre me amou também. Éramos muito unidos.

Ah, que grosseria a minha. Eu nem disse meu nome. Meu nome é Sherman Fangsworth (meus pais me deram esse nome em homenagem ao Fangs), mas me chamam de Fangs (antes me chamavam de Baby Fangs, mas como eu não sou mais bebê... Já sabe onde isso deu). Eu tenho doze anos de idade.

- Sherman, venha tomar o café. - Ouvi minha mãe, Mary Fangsworth, me chamar, então eu corri até meu guarda-roupa para tirar minhas roupas (óbvio).

Eu tirei do meu guarda-roupa minhas vestes que sempre vestia (uma camiseta amarela-esbranquiçada, como a que o meu primo usava, jeans e um agasalho fino com a cor marrom). Pus meu boné de beisebol vermelho em cima de minha cabeça com cabelos castanho-caramelos bagunçados, e o virei. Coloquei meus tênis pretos e já estava pronto para sair.

- Está pronto para o primeiro dia, Fangs? Grr. - Ouvi uma voz me perguntar. Eu me virei, para ver uma criatura semelhante a um filhote de lobo, com pelos castanho-caramelos e que tinha as patas dianteiras e traseiras, a ponta da cauda e o focinho (que tinha uma enorme presa no meio) brancos. Ela tinha no topo de sua cabeça um boné de beisebol vermelho. Ela estava sentada na borda de minha cama.

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei, Fangpuss. - Respondi em um suspiro.

Ah, é, me esqueci de dizer: eu sou um lobisomem. É que a cada quatrocentos anos na minha família, nasce um lobisomem. Eles achavam que Fangs era o único lobisomem na família, até eu nascer (acontece que a maldição não atinge apenas um membro da família. Ela pode, RARAMENTE, afetar outro membro, após alguns anos, e eu acabei sendo essa outra pessoa).

Fangs não sabia que era um lobisomem chamado Fangface, mas eu sabia que eu era. Eu ainda não fazia ideia de como ele não sabia que era um lobisomem, e como eu sabia, mas eu não me importava muito. Ele agora sabia que era um lobisomem, pelo menos. O bom em ser um lobisomem era que eu podia conversar com meu lado lobo, chamado Fangpuss, pois eu conseguia controlá-lo, e nós até éramos amigos. Pode parecer estranho, mas depois você se acostuma.

- Não se preocupe, grrr, se precisar, é só me chamar e eu te ajudo. - Ele me disse com um sorriso maroto em seu focinho. Eu sabia aonde aquilo ia dar.

- Ah, não. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Eu já fui expulso de SEIS escolas por SUA causa, então eu vou te dizer isso agora, não faça NADA! - Gritei, irritado. Por causa DAQUELA CRIATURA, eu fui expulso de todas as escolas em que meus pais me matricularam, e também era por causa disso que eu nunca arranjava amigos. Ninguém gostava de mim... Até os nerds ficavam zombando de mim. ATÉ OS NERDS!

Em todas as escolas, algum valentão tentava me bater, e Fangpuss me fazia bater neles. E agora, digamos que aquilo fez eles terem um certo trauma de novatos.

Pelo menos eu tinha a chance de participar de alguma escola. Fangs foi educado em casa, por causa de Fangface, por isso não reclamo muito, pois meus pais confiavam em mim sobre Fangpuss, e tentavam me matricular em uma escola nova.

Agora eu estava indo para o colégio Lincoln. Eu só espero que tudo ocorra bem lá, e que a criatura não me faça passar vergonha.

- Grrr... Calma. É errado eu querer seu bem-estar? - Ele perguntou, sorrindo levemente. Como ele era irritante.

- Sim, quando outras pessoas se machucam por isso. - Respondi, irritado. Eu odiava quando ele se fazia de inocente.

Ignorando-o, eu saí pela minha porta e desci os degraus, partindo para a cozinha, para ver minha mãe preparando o café da manhã, como de costume. Meu pai, Peter Fangsworth, irmão do pai de Fangs, estava na mesa, lendo um jornal, como sempre.

Eu me sentei na cadeira e esperei meu café da manhã, e então minha mãe despejou bacon com ovos no meu prato, e eu, como tinha o apetite de um animal (sem trocadilhos), lancei minha boca no prato, deliciando-me com a bela comida que minha mãe fazia. Eu adorava sua comida, ela me satisfazia como nenhuma outra comida já feita antes. Acho que ela sabia a quantidade certa de comida para pôr no meu prato, devido ao Fangpuss, que comia mais do que cinquenta homens.

Ao terminar o prato, eu bebi o suco de laranja de um jeito rápido, agradeci a comida, me despedi dos meus pais e saí correndo da casa.

Eu andava pelas ruas com as mãos nos bolsos do meu agasalho e olhava tudo ao meu redor, sem me preocupar muito com as coisas. Eu morava em um bairro bem tranquilo com poucos problemas, por isso não me preocupava muito com assaltos e essas coisas.

- E aí, como será nosso primeiro dia de aula? Grr. - Fangpuss perguntou, caminhando ao meu lado, usando as quatro patas, como um cachorro.

- MEU primeiro dia. VOCÊ fica escondido, caladinho no seu canto. - Eu disse, apontando para cada um, enquanto falava.

- Grrr... Isso é maldade com seu animal. - Ele me disse, parecendo triste. Que péssimo ator ele era.

- Você não é meu animal, você sou eu. - Eu disse, irritado, logo virando o rosto. - Agora, não fale mais comigo.

- Grrr... Erm... Fangs? - Fangpuss disse, como se quisesse me avisar algo, mas eu não iria cair naquela piadinha.

- Não fale comigo. - Eu disse, virando ainda mais meu rosto.

- Mas Fangs... Grrr. - Ele insistiu. Mas que bicho irritante!

- Eu disse para você não, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Eu de repente senti que o chão havia acabado, e caía em algum buraco... Para ver que eu havia caído em um esgoto. - Ah, qual é!

- Eu tentei avisar. - Fangpuss disse, me fitando pelo buraco do bueiro, como se estivesse prestes a rir.

- Cale a boca, seu pulguento. - Eu disse, irritado. Nossa, aquele idiota tem uma habilidade especial para me irritar!

- Eu sou você, então VOCÊ é o "pulguento". - Fangpuss disse, fazendo-me rosnar para ele enquanto semicerrava meus olhos. Eu pulei de onde estava com facilidade (outra coisa boa em ser um lobisomem) e pousei no chão, logo me secando, de um jeito que eu aprendi. Eu fiquei balançando meu corpo como um cachorro até que toda a lama de esgoto saísse de mim. Jeito estranho, eu sei, mas... Me dê um desconto, eu tenho uma parte canina.

- Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo com você. - Eu disse, correndo o mais rápido que podia para o caminho da escola. Eu estava MUITO atrasado.

Eu não alcançaria a escola, e eu sabia daquilo.

_O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO?_ Eu pensava, desesperado, continuando a correr. Eu não sabia o que fazer!

- _Vamos, Fangs, você sabe que quer._ - Ouvia Fangpuss me dizendo, em um tom convidativo.

- Ah, está bem, eu vou usar você. - Eu disse, desistente, enquanto fechava os olhos e parava de correr. Eu sentia o poder de Fangpuss invadindo meu corpo, e, antes que eu percebesse, eu abri meus olhos, e me via correndo de um jeito muito rápido. Essa é outra coisa boa em ser um lobisomem: você sempre tem a velocidade de um carro.

Eu logo me vi em frente à escola. Era um enorme prédio vermelho com um telhado e parapeitos negros, e com um enorme jardim para a hora do lanche.

- Caramba, eu vou adorar aqui. - Fangpuss disse, depois de assobiar, ao meu lado.

- Fangpuss... - Eu disse em sinal de advertência.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, calma. Cara, você precisa relaxar! - Ele disse, em um tom que mostrava calma, coisa que eu não sentia naquele momento, então eu simplesmente o ignorei e corri até as portas da escola.

- Me perdoe o atraso! - Gritei desesperado, praticamente rompendo pela porta. Eu então vi que toda a classe estava me olhando, assim como a professora, fazendo-me corar levemente. Que ótimo, nem passei dois segundos aqui e já sou o "Esquisito".

- Está tudo bem, Sr. Fangsworth, mas que isso não se repita. - A professora disse, e eu detectei um tom que indicava bronca em sua voz, mas eu não poderia culpá-la. - Por que não se senta perto do Sr. Remington?

Eu vi que ela apontava para a carteira em frente à de um garoto que parecia ter a minha idade, com a cabeça raspada e olhos verdes, de pele clara, que vestia uma camiseta branca e por cima um casaco verde-acinzentado e uma calça azul com sapatos marrons.

Sem nenhuma palavra, eu fui me sentar, mas não sem antes eu me ver caindo até o chão, e me estabacar nele. Eu ouvi várias risadas da classe. Eu me virei para ver um garoto que parecia ser um ano mais velho que eu, vestindo uma regata com zíper aberto por cima de uma camiseta de mangas curtas negra, e um jeans com tênis azuis. Que ótimo, mais um valentão.

- Cuidado aí, Novato. - Ele disse, rindo de um jeito que me fez ter vontade de socá-lo com o meu golpe mais forte.

- Grrrrrrrrrrr. - Rosnei, e graças ao Fangpuss, o rosnado fez o efeito desejado, pois o cara de repente ficou com um olhar assustado, enquanto se remexia desconfortavelmente na carteira, e eu também notei que todos me olhavam com aquele olhar que dizia: "Minha nossa, de que planeta ele veio?"

Eu troquei meu olhar de raiva por um tímido e então me sentei na minha carteira, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim.

- Cara, aquilo foi demais. Você viu a cara deles? Foi impagável. - Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Eu me virei para ver o garoto de cabeça raspada. - Qual seu nome?

- Sherman Fangsworth, mas me chamam de Fangs. - Me apresentei, sorrindo cordialmente. Talvez aquele lugar não fosse ser tão ruim assim. - E o seu?

- Meu nome é Timothy Remington, mas todos me chamam de Timmy. - Ele disse, estendendo a mão, e eu a apertei.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo. - Eu disse, sorrindo como se eu fosse explodir. Talvez eu fizesse amigos nessa nova escola, afinal de contas!

- Sr. Fangsworth, Sr. Remington, podem compartilhar seu assunto com a classe? - A professora perguntou, em um tom que dizia: "Vocês estão ferrados."

- Desculpe, Srta. Jackson. - Dissemos, abaixando a cabeça em vergonha. Que ótimo, nem fiquei dez minutos aqui, e já levava bronca dos professores.

- Que isso não se repita. - Ela disse, virando-se e continuando a escrever no quadro negro.

- Cara, essa mulher é uma chata, grrr. - Ouvi Fangpuss dizer na minha mente.

- Cale a boca. - Eu sussurrei o mais baixo que eu podia, mas a Srta. Jackson parecia ter ouvidos de radar.

- O que disse, Sr. Fangsworth? - Ela perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Que mulher assustadora.

- Erm, n-nada, Srta. Jackson. - Eu disse, assustado. - Eu só estava... Ah, esqueça.

- Que isso não se repita, Sr. Fangsworth. - Ela disse, me fulminando com o olhar, o que, eu admito, me fez sentir medo.

- S-sim... - Murmurei, mais tímido e assustado ainda.

- Hunf. - Ela bufou, retomando sua escrita no quadro negro.

Que ótimo. Já era mal-encarado pelos professores.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

No lanche, eu comia sozinho debaixo de uma árvore, mastigando tristemente. Já se passou metade das aulas, e ainda não havia conseguido nenhum amigo.

- Ah, Fangs, não se preocupe. Você ainda tem a mim, grrr. - Fangpuss estava sentado ao meu lado.

- E isso era para me dar algum conforto? - Perguntei sarcasticamente. - Me deixe comer meu lanche sem propósito em paz.

- Ei, Novato. - Ouvi alguém dizer, fazendo-me olhar na direção da voz, para ver o mesmo idiota que me fez tropeçar no meio da sala inteira. - E aí, o que tem para comer?

- Apenas algumas sobras. - Respondi, tentando conter Fangpuss dentro de mim. Ele lutava para sair.

- Serve. - Ele disse, arrancando o lanche das minhas mãos e logo comendo o que EU tinha trazido.

- Ei, esse lanche é meu! - Exclamei, tentando pegar meu lanche, mas o cara continuava comendo, afastando a comida das minhas mãos.

- Não é mais. Primeira regra: O lanche nunca é seu. É meu. - Ele disse, rindo maldosamente, fazendo-me sentir uma raiva tão intensa, mas tão intensa, que eu tremia por causa dela. Os outros que estavam ali riam, achando que eu tremia por causa do medo.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Em um segundo, eu estava de pé, tremendo de raiva, e no outro, estava com o lanche nas mãos, e o outro cara estava no chão, atordoado.

- Ora, seu. - Ele disse, aproximando-se perigosamente de mim, enquanto eu simplesmente me afastava. O medo correndo em minhas veias. Medo deles se machucarem por minha causa!

- Deixe ele em paz, Tony. - Ouvi uma bela e doce voz dizer atrás do cara. Eu olhei na direção da voz, para ver a imagem de um anjo sem asas.

Era uma linda garota da minha idade, com a pele semelhante a de um caramelo, e olhos castanho-chocolates lindos que me hipnotizavam, os cabelos negros caindo como cascata em seus ombros, e parando em suas costas. Vestia uma camiseta cinza simples e um short jeans. Ela era... Perfeita.

- Não se mete no que não te interessa, Rose. - O rapaz chamado Tony disse, em um tom de zombaria, o que me irritou profundamente. Eu sentia meu coração bater mais rápido.

- O garoto acabou de chegar. Dê um desconto a ele. - A garota chamada Rose disse, parecendo falar com uma criança de três anos.

- Ninguém manda em mim. - Ele disse, andando até ela de um jeito ameaçador. Ah, não. O que ele faria a ela?

Eu não permitiria que ele a machucasse.

- Ei, não sou eu quem você quer, seu brutamontes? - Insultei, rindo escarniosamente, e logo vi ele me olhando com um olhar que dizia: "Você está morto".

Epa...

Eu parti correndo para longe dele, nem me dignando a fitá-lo. Se eu olhasse, morreria. Eu pulei do chão gramado e pousei em cima de uma das mesas, logo pulando na direção de um dos galhos da árvore em que eu estava comendo antes. Eu dava vários back-flips enquanto me segurava no galho, então me soltei e pousei em cima de um dos ajudantes de Tony, que foi esmagado pelo meu peso, mas não me importei, apenas continuei correndo.

- Volte aqui, Novato! - Ouvi Tony gritando em um tom furioso. Eu ria alegremente, enquanto segurava meu boné para ele não cair.

- Ei, Fangs. - Ouvi Timmy me chamar, mas eu apenas o atropelei, sem vê-lo.

Me virei, para ver ele rodopiando como um peão sem rumo, mas então ele finalmente caiu, com os olhos girando, enquanto estava com a língua para fora, murmurando palavras incoerentes. Acho que exagerei _um pouquinho_ na força.

- Foi mal, cara. - Me desculpei, ajudando-o a se levantar. Ele estava atordoado.

- T-tudo bem, c-cara. - Ele disse, agora totalmente em pé, com a mão na cabeça. - Mas por que você está correndo?

- Novato! - Ouvi uma voz louca dizer atrás de nós, fazendo-me virar lentamente, para ver Tony com o nariz tocando no meu.

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. - Ele rosnava.

Eu engoli em seco, nervoso, e dei um sorriso amarelo para ele.

- Erm, se lembra do papo de brutamontes? Era brincadeira, cara. Você não se chateou, não é?

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR. - Ele rosnava ainda mais, ficando mais furioso, enquanto seu rosto ficava igual ao de um pimentão. Eu juro que até vi fumaça saindo das orelhas dele.

Quando ele ia me socar, a garota de nome Rose agarrou seu ombro e deu um chute na... Bem... Naquele lugar.

- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! - Ele uivou, e eu quase segui o uivo, mas por pouco eu não uivei. - Você vai me pagar caro, Rose. Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado.

E assim, ele e seus capangas se foram.

Eu me aproximei timidamente, e um pouco assustado, de Rose.

- Erm... Olá... - Eu disse timidamente, oferecendo minha mão, mas ela apenas bufou e disse:

- Não se meta em encrencas. Esse é um lugar que Tony adora se divertir com os outros.

- Erm... Obrigado... Você sabe... Por me ajudar. - Continuei dizendo, sorrindo, e pelo visto, foi um sorriso estúpido, pois Timmy deu uma risadinha contida.

- Não foi nada. - Ela disse sem expressão.

- Não, é sério... - Eu tentei dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

- Me faça um favor, e não se meta no meu caminho. - Ela disse, saindo dali.

Eu apenas fiquei olhando para ela, triste e confuso. Se ela me odiava, por que havia me salvado?

* * *

_E aí? Gostaram? Se gostaram, me enviem Reviews._

_Do seu Amigão da Vizinhança, The Brazilian Spider-Man_


End file.
